Not So Bad
by LivinInTheSkyWithDiamondsss
Summary: Ok I know there are way to many of these but oh well. This is based off a re-uccoring dream I'v been having for a long time it's so strange. The flock is living with Dr. M and decide to go to a boarding school. FAX but no Ella/Iggy or Nudge/Iggy hate them
1. Chapter 1

Curse the Bambi Eyes.

Now I'm sure you're all wondering my newest reason for hating Bambi Eyes.

It's because they got me into school once again.

Frick my life.

Let's start with the world being saved. Go us. Yup, Itex is gone, all schools were shut down and the scientist involved with torturing children/screwing with their genes were sent to jail.

So, with the world being saved and no more guys chasing us, we decided to head to my mom's house. Since the kids don't have parents (or good ones) I told them they I'd share mine. They all call her 'mom' now and think of Ella as another sister.

The only one that can't grasp the 'call Dr. M mom' concept is Fang. He says it's just too weird.

_Actually, Max, that's not the real reason. _Cute little Angel chimed in my mind. What? You don't have a six-year-old mind reader? Oh, don't worry I have extra coupons.

_Alright Angel, what's his reason? Even though I don't like you snooping in peoples minds without permission. _I thought back to her.

_Ok, sorry Max. Oh anyway, he doesn't want to call her mom because he thinks it'll make him think of you as just a sister, and he wants to me more then a sister with you._

_Uhm, angel? I think you got your deets wrong._ And I blocked my mind from her to keep this conversation from going any longer.

But back to my story.

So we were at my mom's house. I was in my room-haha 'my' room- when all of a sudden Mom, Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy were surrounding my bed.

I turned down my music. "Uhm…hi?"

They all had these evil glares on their faces and then without warning BAM!

All their faces showed the same expression that I despise oh so much. Bambi Eyes.

Shit. What do they want now?

"Max", my mom started. Hey, I didn't know she knew Bambi Eyes! "Please don't flip, but I have a really, really good idea. The kids really like it too. I've found…a school.. Now before you freak, it's a boarding school, and it's so safe, you have no idea."

"Why aren't Fang and Iggy in here begging too?" I asked.

"Well we told Iggy, he said he didn't want to be here when you exploded. We didn't tell Fang yet. We thought it would be better if you told him, or, it you didn't go for it, we were going to tell him so he would 'persuade' you to come." Ok. That was the longest sentence Nudge had ever said without going off topic or mentioning shopping.

"Ok well I'm going to go talk to him and see what he says." I walked out of my room and turned left down the hallway, not going to far since he has the room next door.

I knocked on the door and not even a second later the door opened.

"He-"I cut him off.

"Fly. Now." I had already passed him standing in the doorway and crossed the room to the window. I didn't even look to see if he was following, just threw open the window and jumped.

We flew together to an old, run-down park that rarely anyone goes to. We landed in the trees, tucked in our wings and hopped out. I walked over to a bench with Fang still following, and sat down. He sat next to me, maybe a little too close, but I wasn't complaining.

Wait.

"Ok. Mom got a _brilliant_ idea again. They told everyone but you because they thought you could 'persuade' me if I didn't go along with it." He smirked.

"I can get you to do anything."

"No you can't! Anyway, they decided, since the world is saved, we should go to Boarding school. I told them I had to talk to you first."

"You see? I can get you to do anything. I told you." He had an almost smile on his face, but I could tell he was thinking.

"Whatever, I just thought you should have some say in it."

"How courteous of you. It's safe right?" I nodded. "Well then it's worth a hot, I guess." My head shot up to meet his eyes. I didn't realize he was looking at me this whole time.

"W-wh-what?" I stammered out.

He looked at me very intently, and then said very slowly, as if I had a mental problem, "If Dr. M thinks it's a good idea, let's give it a shot."

That reminded me of something I was going to ask him.

"Why wont you just call her 'mom'?" I was planning on testing what Angel had told me.

"I don't know…it feels…weird…" Sure, buddy. He turned his head the other way and focused all his attention on two birds that were sitting very close, like us, on a telephone wire.

"If your sure, I guess we could try." I said in a strained voice.

Fang turned his attention back to me and nodded. We headed back to the woods to take off.

Remind me again why Fang is my right-hand man?


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back I told the others we could give this school a chance, but if something was up, we were outie.

Everyone thanked me then an _awesome _idea was stated by Nudge and Ella.

"We need new clothes!" the screamed in unison.

So we planned the last week before school started (apparently they knew I'd say yes so they already had us enrolled!) to go shopping for clothes. Mom told us they'd have all our books and supplies there so we could spend all our money on clothes.

Joy.

So the next day we headed to the mall. Mom has a huge van so six bird kids, one regular kid, and three dogs (I'm including Akila and Magnolia but none of the dogs are mentioned much) with enough room so we don't get claustrophobic or kill each other (or if Gazzy has an…attack).

I sat shotgun next to mom, who was driving. Gazzy and Iggy sat in the next row so if they were planning anything stupid I could hear them. Angel, Ella and Nudge sat in the second row. They were talking animatedly about cute skirts and boys they would meet at school. I pity the sucker who has to give them 'the talk'.

It better not be me.

Fang was in the last row by himself, how he likes it.

Poor little emo boy.

We arrived at the cursed mall five minutes later. Everyone filed out of the can and stated walking through the parking lot to the doors. Fang silently walked up behind me, so close that my back was touching his front, and whispered very slowly in my ear, "I am not emo."

"Uhm…what?" I tried playing dumb, but Fang knows me waaay too well.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. Angel told me."

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her.

"What else did she tell you?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"She told me you know my secret. And don't try to distract me, I know you too well." Damn.

"Which secret would that be?"

"Why I won't call Dr. M 'mom'. You know. I know you know. Why would Angel tell me if you don't?" he said. I was at a loss. What to say?

"Fang, I know your not emo, those are battle scars, but you better not wear short sleeves unless you want people to label you 'emo boy' like we have." There, that should have worked. I hope, I really don't want to discuss Fang and his emo exterior at the moment.

"I don't plan on it and don't think this is over, we're talking later."

I gulped, but luckily we entered the mall then.

"How do you guys want to split up? Boys-girls or oldest by themselves and younger with me or smaller groups by themselves and I go sit in Borders?"

No one even said anything, Angel, Nudge and Ella ran one way and Iggy and Gazzy ran the other. Leaving me, Fang and Mom.

"Alright that was odd. Ok I'm off to Borders, look out for them and behave." My mother said while walking another direction.

Leaving me with Fang again.

"Ok where should we go first?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Don't care. Just not preppy stores, we both hate that stuff anyway."

"Oh yeah, Fang, like I'm gonna run straight to Areopastel. Yeah right. So Hot Topic or Spencer's first?" I guessed those would be ones we'd both like and they were right across the hall from each other.

The Great Fang then started playing Eenie Meenie Miney Moe. Wow.

His finger stopped at Hot Topic.

"Hot Topic it is then" he said.

We walked there and before we entered Fang grabbed my hand. I looked at him questioningly so he told me, "I really don't feel like dealing with people flirting with either of us today."

I agreed so shrugging; we entered probably the coolest place I have ever seen.

Wow. It was the greatest.

Fang was probably in Heaven right now.

We walked around, occasionally picking things off racks that we liked. Can anyone explain to me the purpose of Hello Kitty merchandise being in a punk store?

I wound up getting a few pairs of bright colored skinny jeans and some acid washout jeans, along with a few band tees I thought looked cool, a stud belt, and a few hoodies. Fang got mostly the same, tight jeans and band tees. He also got hoodies and (to my surprise) a button down, flannel pattern, black, grey and white shirt.

I then realized I needed underwear.

I handed my stuff to Fang and told him to hold my place for a minute. He looked at me quizzically but obliged.

I walked to the back of the store to the bras and panties.

Wow, these were really cute. They had all different kinds with designs and colors. In the end, I picked out a black with pink skulls set and a black and white stripped with lace set.

When I got back to Fang he was in the same spot I left him. I took my clothes back from him and stood there as if I had never left.

"What'd you just get?" he asked. I held up the underwear and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen a fraction of a inch.

A normal teenage guy's jaw would have been on the floor. Fang remained calm like it was nothing (which in reality it was) and said, "Nice choice."

He then added, "I hope I get to see them on you" and leaned in to me. My eyes fluttered shut and I leaned in to him. Our lips met in the middle. It wasn't really a steamy kiss, but a sweet kiss that made me want more.

Made me want him.

Our moment was ruined when the cashier rudely said, "Hey, you can make-out later, I have other customers."

Fang put his clothes down and then took mine out of my arms and put them on top of his on the counter.

"I've got it" he said. I didn't want him to, even thought it was mom's money.

We finished paying and walked out of the store, still holding hands.

Spencer's was much different then I had expected.

It was all inappropriate shirts and sex toys. I did, however, see a purse that I liked. It was a simple black bag, which was actually quite large, with studs on it that matched my belt.

So I bought it.

We left and realized we had everything we needed.

"There aren't even any other good stores here. What should we do?" I asked.

Of coarse right then we walked past Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, I'm sure your need something from there. I don't mind making a quick stop." Fang said while stopping us right by the entrance.

"Uhm nope, I'm good. Hey, how much money do you have left?" I asked him while he was still chuckling about his little joke.

"Uh like thirty bucks, I bought your clothes too remember?"

"Give it to me." He did as I told and I took the remainder of my two hundred dollars. Together we had around one hundred and seventy five dollars.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Apple store. After some search we found the perfect iPod. It was a black, eight GB iPod Touch.

We both agreed on it and walked out the store proud owners of a new iPod Touch.

We figured we could share it and use Fang's laptop to get music and videos on there.

We still had roughly half an hour before we were to meet the others outside Borders.

We found a nice bench outside Sears to wait for a while and sat in silence, the way we both like it. Until…

"Ok, we have to talk. I know you hate talking about feelings and stuff but so do I. I've held this in for way too long, longer then I planned. Max, I really like you. I have since we were little at the school. And not just a little kid crush, I knew we were meant for each other, and that you're the only girls I ever want to be with. There. Feel free to run and fly away now, like always."

Uhm. Wow. That was big. Fang doesn't say that many words at one time unless he's been bottling it for a long, long time. I couldn't even focus in on anything.

Fang got a really sad and pained look on his face, but it was also anger, too. But what was he angry about?

"Fang." He wouldn't look at me so I put two fingers on his cheek and made his eyes meet mine.

I didn't know what to say, so I just leaned my head to the side and kissed him. And not some half-ass kiss either, a kiss that I hope said everything I couldn't formulate into words.

When we finally broke apart, Fang smiled. Not a smirk, no half smile, a full-blown Fang smile.

This definitely wasn't my Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by un-eventfully.

While Mom was checking the school's website again she found out we had to wear uniforms when we had classes but after classes and during weekends we could wear our own clothes.

Well crap.

So we had to be fitted for uniforms on Wednesday that would be shipped and in our dorms by the time we get there Saturday morning.

They were your stereotypical uniforms: black, white and red flannel pattern skirt and white blouse with the school logo sewn on the pocket and a complementary red tie and black shoes for girls; the boys had black slacks and white button down shirts, red tie and black shoes. There were also black sweaters for girls and jackets for guys.

I doubt Fang will ever take his off.

Speaking of Fang, I guess I should tell you what's been going on with us.

Nothing.

After the mall thing we've barely talked-or kissed for that matter. I had to kiss him. I think I might die if I don't.

As if on cue, Fang burst into my room looking alarmed.

"What, what's going on?" I immediately started scanning out the window for danger.

"I don't know Angel told me I had to get up here as fast as possible. That you were thinking something about you dying, what's going on?"

I laughed, embarrassed.

"Angel got it wrong, I was thinking… I was going to die if I didn't kiss you soon. Happy?" that was quite mortifying.

"Yup, that's what Angel told me, I just wanted to mess with you." He smirked and ran out the door.

"Fang!" I half screamed, half wined.

Slowly my door started opening and Fang's head peaked in. Then he ran all the way in, kicking the door closed, and tackled me onto the bed. He was on top of me, just looking at me, then he started to get off so I pulled him by his hair back to me and said, "Uh-uh, Bub. You're not getting away that easily."

I guided him to my mouth and we kissed.

It was a hot kiss. Fang slowly traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I parted my lips.

One of Fang's hands was at my waist and the other was by my head, holding him up so he wouldn't smush me. I had my hands knotted in his hair.

It was the best kiss of my life.

Then it ended.

Fang, being the cool guy that he is, nonchalantly walked out of my room and down to the living room to watch T.V. again.

Glad to see I'm that important.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday came faster then I thought it would. Jeb came to pick us up early that morning.

God, I hate mornings.

Jeb said we had to leave so early because, apparently, Sarasota, Florida is like 32 hours from Arizona.

Well that's gonna get boring.

We packed up the van and said our goodbyes to Mom. She was taking it pretty hard, I would too if two of my daughters left for a whole school year.

Ella tried explaining that she would like the quiet and not having to buy so much food all the time and that it would be Spring Break in no time but she was still upset.

We were on the road by eight o'clock. Everyone was practically dead. The only up side was Nudge wasn't babbling uncontrollably.

I give it an hour.

Angel was passed out in the passenger seat. Ella and Nudge were propped up against each other, asleep, in the next row back. Iggy and Gazzy were crashed in the middle row and Fang and I were in the back row. I was leaning against him and he had his arm around me. It was actually kinda sweet.

And then it turned into a heavy make-out session.

Fang was lying on his back with me on top of him.

Then all of a sudden we weren't. I didn't know it was possible to fall asleep while making out, but we did.

Before I knew it, it was 10:30 and Jeb was waking us up for a food stop.

We went to Burger King and did the drive-thru so people didn't question our large amount of food.

Of coarse the kid at the microphone did and Jeb made a quick excuse that we were having a party.

Way to be, Jeb.

We got our food and were driving again. Angel was talking to Jeb about what school would be like and if the other kids would like her. He told he of coarse they would and who wouldn't? making her smile like the cute kid she is.

Nudge and Ella were talking about boys and puppies and how if you can't get a guy you should just get a puppy.

Alright then.

Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs-duh- and what they should blow up first when we get to school.

I'll deal with that later.

Fang and I were just staring at each other, enjoying being together. Then he very quietly whispered in my ear the same thing I was thinking.

"Where do we stand? I don't want you going out with anyone else. If any guy so much as hits on you I'll-" I cut him off.

With my lips.

"That's where we stand. I don't want to go out with anyone either but I also don't want you beating up every guy that looks at me. You could get in trouble for fighting and you don't see me beating up every girl that looks at you", I said after I broke the kiss.

"No, but that'd be hot", I hit his shoulder then rested my head on it as he put his arm around me.

"I like where we stand", he said.

"Mmm, me too", and we both fell asleep again.

Or at least I did.

It felt like I only had slept for five minutes when I was woken up again. Everyone was awake and looked excited and jittery.

I shot a questioning look to Fang.

"We're here. You slept for the whole ride. Didn't know anyone could sleep that long. We should be getting there at four." Fang explained.

I grabbed his left arm and checked the time. 2:37.

Well what am I supposed to do for an hour and twenty-three minutes?

As if he could read my mind, Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

Wait.

_Thanks, Angel._

_No prob, Max!_

In no time Jeb told us we had arrived at the school.

Boy, time sure does fly when your kissing Fang.

But I highly suggest you don't. I will find you.

Anyhow, we pulled in to the school's huge campus. I'm literally underestimating it when I say its huge. I could make up words like 'grandasourus' and 'humungatron' that suit it better then just 'huge'.

There was kids everywhere, ranging in age from kindergarten to high school.

And there were red-heads everywhere.

_Don't worry about them, Max. Fang only wants you. Oh, and he thinks red-heads are weird and creepy ever since that South Park episode._

I laughed out loud. Fang looked at me like I was crazy for laughing randomly. Angel started laughing too.

"What did Angel just tell you that made you laugh", he didn't ask, he commanded.

"Oh, shh, it's okay, Fang. You can hold my hand if the scary gingers get too scary for you to handle. I'm right here, don't worry"

By then everyone was laughing and I'm sure Gazzy wet himself.

"Aw is poor Fangy-Wangy afraid of a little hair pigment? Look, I have some in my hair, do I scare you? You find me creepy? I cant believe you, Fang, after all the times we've shared and your telling me now your scared of me? Ugh!"

"Oh shut up, man! Everyone, shut up! Do you see what you've done now, Max? Are you happy now?" he screamed while punching Iggy in the head. Everyone shut up. Fang is scary.

"Calm down, Fang. I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny. I'm sorry", I said while pouting.

"I know, I'm kidding, babe. And I'm not scared of gingers!" he said in a soothing voice to me then screamed at Iggy.

"Whatever you say, Fangy-Poo" Iggy taunted one last time, earning another punch in the back of the head from Fang.

Then he whispered in my ear, "You didn't really think I was mad at you, did you?"

"Yeah, I really did. You're scary when you're mad."

We stared at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing.

Well I burst out laughing, Fang just chuckled.

Ill work on getting him to laugh more, he has such a sexy laugh.

Angel giggled.

"Ok, this is Angel's dorm building. I'm going to walk her up there and introduce her to her room-mate, Lilia. She's Angel's age and they should probably get along. She's going to be on the second floor. You guys can grab some of your stuff and find your dorms, if you want."

That's exactly what we did. Iggy, Fang and I were in the same dorm complex, but we walked the other way to drop Gazzy, Nudge and Ella off at theirs.

Fist was Gazzy. His dorm what right next to Angel's and he had to second floor dorm as well.

His room-mates name was Reilly. They were also the same age and both had blond hair, but Reilly's was long and straight like a surfers and Gazzy's was spiked. They seemed to be getting along so we left.

Next was Nudge. There was one dorm complex between hers and Gazzy's. She had the ground-level dorm. Her room-mate's was a girl her age with brown, layered hair that just hit her shoulders and side bangs. She was short and skinny, but not midget short or sickly skinny. Her name was Keri. She seemed nice enough but a little snobby.

Her and Nudge will get along perfectly.

Ella's dorm was next to Nudge's. She had the dorm on the top floor. She shared with a girl named Taylor. Taylor had short dirty blond hair and was a talkaholic like Nudge so they should all get along together. Since Ella didn't grow up in a dog crate, she had the wonderful ability to trust people and get along with them right away. They immediately started comparing schedules.

We left Ella's building and passed the next one too.

The three of us were in building one. I was on the top floor, Fang on the second floor and Iggy on ground level- probably so he didn't fall down the stairs and kill himself.

Iggy's room-mate's name was Tyson. He was only and inch or so shorter then Iggy and had long brown hair that covered his whole left eye and most of the rest of his face too.

After we got Iggy settled in, we climbed the stairs to the second floor hand-in-hand.

Fang's room-mate's name was Dimitri. Guess what color Dimitri's hair was…


	5. Chapter 5

**My way of making up for not updating in over a month: two chapters in one day! Thanks zebragirl2014, you so got me back on the updating track! (haha rhymes..i think..?) Anywhooo here you go:)**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Fang's room-mate's name was Dimitri. Guess what color Dimitri's hair was…_

_**End Flashback**_

Black. Dimitri had black hair. It was almost the same color as Fang's. Actually, they looked quite alike, but Fang was better looking.

Dimitri came over to us from his room and shook Fang's hand. He was just as quite as Fang.

Fang put his bag down and told Dimitri he was going to help me in my room upstairs.

My room-mate's name was Tammy. When Fang and I entered she ran over and hugged me.

She scares me.

She was way too perky and, she was blond. She was obviously a cheerleader, too. She had trophies and medals everywhere in her room.

Tammy was wearing a mini skirt and a really tight belly shirt.

She looked like a whore, but she was actually really nice. And she didn't hit on Fang, which is always a plus.

It turns out she wasn't hitting on Fang because she was going out with a guy named Andy who lived in the dorm next door.

How convenient.

Fang stayed for another two hours talking with me and Tammy. And then we _may_ have had a small make-out session.

Then Jeb finally showed up with the rest of our stuff. When Fang and I got to the van Iggy was already there taking out some boxes. We asked why he didn't come up and hang out with us. He said he was trying to 'get his way of the land'.

In other words, the blind boy was trying to find his way around his dorm without breaking everything.

We got all our stuff, which wasn't that much, and Jeb left after telling us he would be in town a few days 'on business' if we needed anything.

Yeah right, Jeb.

Fang went to unpack his room and told me he'd be up later while kissing my cheek.

I climbed the stairs again to the third level where I was bombarded by Tammy.

"Ohmigod! You two are so ce-ute! You can so tell he loves you! Not a bad pick, if I do say so myself, almost as fine as my Andy. Oh, I love Andy, you so have to meet him! Ouch!" whoops. I dropped a box on her foot.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry! Here do you want some ice or something?" I asked with mock-sincerity.

"Nope! I'm fine! 'Walk on it' my grandpa used to tell me. Here, I'll help you with your stuff. OMG, were so gonna be besties!"

The sad part was I agreed. It's so hard for me to connect with non-Flock members and I haven't wanted to kill her yet so I guess that's a good sign.

But she wasn't learning our secret anytime soon.

Or was she? I have been pretty open lately. I'll have to get to know her better, though.

So she helped me unpack and then Fang came back up.

We were just sitting in the living room when Tammy said, "Hey, do you guys know anyone else that goes to school here?"

"Yeah, our friend, Iggy, lives downstairs and we have some younger friends and my half-sister, Ella, is here." I told her.

"How old is she?" Tammy asked.

"She's thirteen."

"Oh. Well you should go get your friend downstairs and his room-mate. And your room-mate, Fang. And I'll go call Andy and we can like hang out or something?"

"Okay, sounds good" I said.

I went downstairs and got Iggy and Tyson and Fang got Dimitri. Tammy stayed in our dorm and called Andy over.

Five minutes later we were all in the living room. Iggy is apparently now going out with Dimitri's girlfriend's room-mate, Tori, so she came. Tyson's girlfriend, Kimmy and Dimitri's girlfriend, Sam, came as well. It was kinda like a start of school couples party.

This should be interesting.

Then Tammy got a brilliant idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Joy!

So, since everyone who was there had a boyfriend or girlfriend that was also there, we altered the game. We played it so when someone spun the bottle, whoever the bottle landed on that person and their significant other would have to go in the closet. We thought this way we could avoid drama.

Our living room didn't have much furniture yet so everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Tammy spun first.

Guess who it landed on.


	6. I am sooo sorry

**Hi guys! I have some bad news, I had written a few more chapters earlier this year but that was with my old computer so I lost all the documents:( I'm very, very sorry. To be honest, I completely forgot where I was going with the story so it might take a while to rewrite them now that I have time. I usually don't write authors notes because I think they are unnecessary but I would just like to answer a review:**

**Dear Fugundus, yes, I would probably be a little upset if you came to my house and threatened me with a large stick. Hahaha I think that's the best review I've ever gotten so thank you, that made my day. But I will totally try to write more just for you(: bahahah.**

**Ok so thanks I will definately try to write more and again, I'm very sorry. PLEASE don't eat me (or come to my house and threaten me with large objects;) kbai.**


End file.
